


What About Cas?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Constipation, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't even begin to understand Deans' thought process. Castiel chooses a bad time to pop up out of no where. And then theirs the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this shitty one shot and my lack of updates. I got side tracked writing the NEW CHAPTER for Stupid Winchester. Please forgive my terrible writing. I tried.

“Dean you can’t!” Sam pleaded helplessly. Trust his brother to think of something as ridiculous as this. Actually, no it isn’t. Dean has said and done a lot of rather stupid things in his time, but this... this takes the cake. “You have to be rational about this! You can’t... you can’t just-“

“I can’t what Sam? It’s what’s right, I have to do it now rather than later. It’s not going to work out, I know it. I wish it wasn’t true, I’d do anything to believe there’s a chance, but I’m not naive it –“

“You’re not naive, you’re a selfish prick! You only care about yourself in these situations. I swear you are so emotional stunted, it’s not even funny. How can you even say that? You know damn well it’ll be different this time. You’re just to chicken shit to admit it.” Sam retorted, trying his hardest to not physically beat the shit out of Dean.

“You know what Sam? I’ve had it with you and your Dr. Phil bullshit! It’s my decision; it’s _my_ relationship, not yours. Contrary to what you may think, I don’t need you trying to fix me all the goddamn time! It’s final, so deal with it.” Dean yelled taking a step closer to Sam. He was too tired and frustrated for this right now. He’d made up his mind, it had to be done. Of course he didn’t want to, but that doesn’t mean anything. Dean had gotten to close, backtracked and took it all back, and repeated it all over again. Dean was surprised and over joyed at what formed afterwards. The relationship, having someone to call his own, the love, _falling_ for someone who he knew he wouldn’t regret later on. But all that had to be put behind him, Dean was a Winchester. Deans been around this track multiple times, it’s always the same thing and always the same excuses. Why just this one time, couldn’t this be the exception? It’s always when things are going good, and he’s happy for the first time in a long ti-

“What about Cas?” Sam mumbled.

“What?” Dean asked. He heard exactly what Sam said, he just wanted to know if his ears were playing tricks on him. Neither of them registered the soft ruffling of feathers as Cas appeared next to the bathroom door. Sensing the argument and obscured from view, he remained silent and listened contently.

“I said, what about Cas?” Sam sneered,” You do remember Cas right? He’s the guy your about to crush because of your stupid, selfish, fabrication of utter bullshit as to why you guys aren’t workin-“

 “Sam!” Dean snapped angrily.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that not the reason? Maybe it’s because you’re trying to tell the future out of your ass, which is what is about to ruin something good! Tell me Dean, did you even stop to think about Cas? Did you stop to think, “hmm maybe I shouldn’t break up with Cas because I know how helplessly in love he is with me and how if I did, how his world wouldn’t be the same and neither would mine because I LOVE HIM TOO”? I doubt that you did. It’s so obvious that you mean everything to Cas, and you’re just willing to take all that away because you think it’s the ‘right thing to do’?! That’s cold, even for you.”

“It’s not as if angels even have emotions in the first place! And for the last time, this is not your relationship! I don’t care what you think will happen or what the hell your opinion is on the matter, I’ve made up my mind. I’m dumping Cas, I’m not going to stand here and let a good thing rot away, I just—“

“Won’t let a good thing rot away? You’re seriously trying to pass that off? So you’d rather end it like this?” Sam said in disbelief. Sam, honest to god, could not register what the hell was going through Dean’s head.

“You know what... stay the fuck out of my relationships! Last time I checked, if I wanted to break off a relationship, I had the right to-“Dean stopped short as he turned to walk toward the bathroom. Cas was standing there, tears streaming down his face and looking at Dean like he just lit everything he ever cared about on fire. To be far, that is practically what Dean did. Suddenly the room was too quiet, and it felt like Dean couldn’t breathe. Dean’s head was rushing with way to many questions and his throat was filled with regret; he couldn’t seem to register anything except for the fact that he had _never_ wanted to see Cas so upset, let alone be the one who made him look like that.  

“Cas...” Sam said hesitantly, trying his best to get through to the angel. “Cas, how much did you he –“

“Sam, please don’t.” Cas muttered as tears rolled down his face. Cas was red faced, heartbroken, and angry; but what stood out most was his voice. The way Cas’ voice quaked, sounded as broken as he felt.

“Cas, I –“Dean started.

“Don’t.” Cas stated, trying his hardest to control himself,” Don’t say you’re sorry, because you obviously don’t mean it. If you want to leave me, then go ahead, don’t let anyone stop you. It’s not like angels have emotions in the first place, right?” Cas’ tears seemed to be flowing more when he finished talking. Cas looked tired and sick. When Sam finally looked over at Dean, he looked worse than Cas. Deans face was tear stained and red; he looked about to pass out, he was taking shaky breaths and digging his nails into his palm. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound that left it was a choked sob. “Dean, I know I’m not much but some pawn to saving the world or whatever you want to call it, but...but why would you go through all this with me if you didn’t want it? This may not be like what it was intended to be, but it wasn’t miserable, right?” Cas asked, looking for some sort of answer in Dean’s face. “I apologize if I was the one to make this...relationship unpleasant, it was not my intention.” Dean’s face seems to just go blank, all emotion wiped clean, even as the tears run down his face. Dean clears his throat before trying his voice again.

“Cas... it wasn’t you, okay? I’m the one who wanted to let this go, so you have no reason to apologize. I’m regretting it right now; I don’t know what else to say. I fucked up, big time; and I can’t take that back. I know it isn’t much, but everything ...everything I said...I meant. I just didn’t want this to end like all the others. I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean says, slowly walking to grab his coat and cell phone, obviously trying to leave before he starts crying again.

“Dean, I can forgive you. It hurts, but I’ll do it. I’d do anything for the Winchesters, anything for you Dean. Please, just...just don’t leave.” Cas begged, hand twitching as if he wants to grab Dean before he walks out that motel room door.

“I don’t deserve it and you know it.” Dean stated, voice wavering. Cas opens his mouth to say something, but Dean is already outside and the door is closed. Sam knows he shouldn’t go after his brother, not when he’s like this, but he doesn’t know what to do with a broken angel.

“Cas...” Sam started hesitantly, not sure as what to say next. Sam didn’t need to say anything else before he had an arm full of Cas crying into his neck. It probably would have been a chick flick moment in Dean’s book, but he didn’t care. Cas was breaking down right in front of Sam, and he’d be stupid not to care for his friend. Cas was babbling and crying and telling Sam stories about all the good moments that happened _when Dean still loved him_. Cas’ words choice alone got to pulling on Sam’s heart strings, making him hug Cas a little bit tighter.

Sam doesn’t think things could ever go back to the way they were. They’ve known Cas for six years, and for half of that time Dean and Cas had been dating. Castiel still stays around as much as he did before, but now everything seems off centered. That balance between them just isn’t natural anymore. Sam is starting to realize that as much as things need to be fixed, even if they were, they’d still be leaning a little to one side.


End file.
